


New Years

by ElijahChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Death Eater Harry Potter, Death Eaters, Drabble, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Under the Influence of Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahChan/pseuds/ElijahChan
Summary: Harry steeled himself “I want to wish you a happy birthday Master.”“What?”





	New Years

The main hall of malfoy manor was opulent and vast. However, it was sparse. Black marble floors led to a large dark wooden table surrounded by chairs of a similar colour. White, sterile walls had sneering portraits lining them and a eery, cold, fireplace burned merrily in front of a richly textured rug on which a huge python lay.

The table had dozen of masked men and women surrounding it. At the head, Lord Voldemort - a terrifying, pale beast - lorded over his most loyal.

“If that's all you have to report Travers,” Voldemort snarled to a whimpering mess of a man who was recovering from a finely aimed crucio. “I believe this meeting is over.”

No-one moved.

Voldemort gave a parody of a smile “Come now, its new years, surely you have _family_ , _friends_ you wish to celebrate with?”

And yet, no one dared move.

“My Lord-”

“Get out of my sight - that's a order!"

Everyone suddenly scrambled, still managing to seem regal the death eaters hastily left the room. Voldemort closed his eyes. He breathed in.

“What is it Harry?” Voldemort opened his eyes. He zeroed in on the young man knelt by his side.

“My Lord I-” Harry tailed off, glancing up for a second Voldemort took in the nervous green eyes and tousled hair.

“ _My Lord I_?” Voldemort mocked.

Harry steeled himself “I want to wish you a happy birthday Master.”

“What?” Harry gulped at the dangerous tone and shifted on his knees. “Harry...how do you know?” Voldemort inquired venomously.

“Tom told me” Harry tilted his head. Harrys pupils winked into slits and green was overcame by a storm of crimson. It lasted for a moment but the effect was instantaneous.

Voldemort sighed “I see…”

“My Lord?”

“Get out Potter”

Harry didn't like the way his Master was now holding his wand so he fled, the doors to the hall clunking shut behind his back. Nagini wound her way to Voldemort, draping herself over his chair.

“ _Nagini, whatever should we do with Harry?”_

She hissed solemnly “ _My brother is right Master, its New Years Eve...Happy Birthday”_

Voldemort snorted “ _You don't even understand what a birthday is.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a very happy new year you beautiful people. 
> 
> My tumblr: theboywizard


End file.
